Vigilante
by ZealousZebra
Summary: The tale of a battered and broken Fallen, whose journey from high treason and exile to the most feared enemy of many.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I'm Zebra, I'm an avid fan of Destiny and its fan fiction community, however I'm not too brilliant at the writing side! At this time, I'm accepting OC's providing therapy are in the guidelines.

Name:

Race:

Weapons

Appearance:

Personality:

( I do not own Destiny, nor will I ever, that is property of Bungie and Activision.)

* * *

Chapter 1; Prologue

The city was dead. Thousands upon thousands of bones lay stripped clean of any petruding was a necropolis. London was perhaps the worst affected area in the European dead zone, and Guardians were to never go near, unless you were exiled. The bones clattered. The birds started to move, anything else that could live here was a predator. And that's exactly what came. Three of the unlucky birds were too slow to move, and had three respective shock rounds put into them. The hunter was of slim build, four armed and bruised. It was a Fallen. She was bleeding, cut, and overall, looked as if she had been thrown away years ago. She had. Her name was Yelaris, The Dead one.

Long ago, when she was young, her mother would tell stories of Zelviks, a Kell of a lost house, the house of emperors. She was told of great wars, struggles against humans to stay alive, but the good guys always won in the end. The fallen reigned supreme. Yelaris was not as fortunate. When the Kell of King's brought upon a new law which left all of the house in famine, she rose up to the Kell and attempted to change his mind, using the power and confidence that naturally came to her. She was ridiculed. The entire court laughed at her. The Kell ordered her death in 7 earth days. And so began the living hell that was Yelaris, the dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; Blackout

Yelaris cried. Ether mixed with water flooded out her eyes. She was barely of patrol age, and she was already sentence to death for high treason. Her sister embraced her, but could offer little comfort to the impending horror. "Why, why must our Kell be so, evil?" Yelaris sobbed, Her sister replied "I wish I could explain, but I cannot oppose him, as such is compulsory of brides of the royal guard". Yelaris continued to sob, into the darkening hours of the evening. Her sister left that night. Yelaris was Alone again.

The night was coming to a close when she awoke from her trance, and Yelaris ventured out of the hovel that she inherited from her mother. News was that a scavenger team had raided a human camp, and had found weaponry and alcohol to spare. Nobody knew what it would do, but alcohol was alcohol. Yelaris sat at the nearest bar, a run down area, but served decent enough drinks. "Some of the new stuff. I'll pay, don't worry" groaned Yelaris.

"Just served the last one I'm afraid, im not one of the big bars like on the pavillion, I don't receive as much." replied the Bartender. Yelaris studied his face, The man was young, older than Yelaris, and was good looking, but had a impish look on him, as if he was ready to commit a crime. "Tell you what though, I've got a little something stronger, because I know of your little, predicament." He grinned.

"Fine, how much?"

"On the house." He started mixing the concoction, and after 3 minutes, it was ready. "Drink up!" Yelaris grabbed the tankard, and necked the entire thing. The world slowed. And Her eyes began to shut. "You... You drugged me? You... I'll kill yo..." Yelaris collapsed. The world went black.

She woke late next morning, behind somewhere near the guard tower on the outer edge of the city. She felt tainted, dirty, and just all around, off. The only memory she had was of the drink. And that was not a pleasant one. She looked around for any signs of the night before. She saw a guard uniform, and a gun. She picked up the gun, and checked for ammunition, it was full. So, one of the guards must have been involved. "Hey! You on the tower!" She called.

"What, I've got duty, and I don't need you to.. wait." The voice was female, and changed from confident and unfeeling to puzzled. "What the hell is a city dweller doing out here?"

"I don't know, other than the uniform back there, and the fact I was drugged."

"You said uniform right?" The guard turned toward a surveillance tent about 100m away. "Telkin wasn't on duty last night, but he was there, doing a 'personal project'."

"Thanks". Yelaris replied, the tears returning in her eyes, she had started to overcome her initial worry, but now she had been violated. She walked into the tent, and she was immediately greeted by a dirty face and a hand around her neck. "Get... Off of me!" She cried.

"You just couldn't have been like the others eh? Had to ask questions? Or was it Erwek, she was looking merciful today. Never mind, I'll kill her after you..."

"You.. Shouldnt .. have crossed me... " Yelaris pulled out the pistol she grabbed from earlier, and shot three rounds into the male's stomach. He recoiled out of shock, and then pulled out his knife, and sliced her in a smooth manoeuvre. This guy was a trained killer, but he wasn't expecting resistance. Yelaris yelped at the sign of her own blood, but shot another three bullets, this time at his head. Only 1 connected, but the man died instantly. Yelaris fell backwards. She had killed before, but only humans. As the male's blood slowly carpeted the floor. Yelaris cried. She was a murderer. She just disobeyed another key law in the system. She could no longer stay in Russia. She would go west. To the exiled lands. It was her only hope.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Decent

Yelaris had been walking now for two days. She had picked up some rations and a makeshift canteen made from spinmetal. One thing hadn't changed though. Her eyes were still damp. And her lips were quivering. Sure she had killed before, but those lives she took were of miserable guardians, and they were soon revived by those floating machines. But now,a member of her own race? Yelaris was lost deep in thought, but then an ear piercing scream emminated from the nearby cave." Guardian fire team perhaps?" she thought, "That's the only thing I've ever heard that high pitched". Yelaris decided that she should probably follow the noises, because the guardians may have supplies, if she could take them, it would be brilliant. Yelaris wiped her eyes. And jumped down the into the cave.

Green light shone everywhere, and Yelaris realised her mistake. The sound she heard was not from a Guardian. But instead from a group of Hive. A knight walked around the corner, and Yelaris sprinted to the nearest column, and hid behind it. The knight lumbered around the hall, looking for the source o the noise. The knight looked at a big piece of stone, then walked back to where he came from, and said something illegible to sombody /something else. Yelaris peeked around the corner, and gasped at the sight. A bulky fallen was being struck with a sword. The ether was slowly slipping, and although he was resiting with curses and wriggling, the effort was taking its strain. She wanted to help him. She needed to help him, but with what? She only had a shock pistol. Then it hit her. This was a ceremonial hall. And there was a second sword, brimming with green energy at the foot of the altar. She ran up to the blade, gripped it, and tentacles bonded onto her hand, and started burning her arm. She started screaming, and all the hive turned their heads." Crap." She stated,through gritted teeth.

The sword felt natural to her, she had always complained that shock blades felt too light, and this hive blade defiantly had some weight to it. She shouted her battle cry, and charged at the hive. The thralls rushed her, but with her new weapon in hand, she cleaved through them all, inhumane screams echoing after each of the dismemberments. The knight from earlier had seen her, and had evidently had enough with her, and readied his cannon. A burst of energy flew at Yelatis , but with the adrenaline pumping through her, she rolled out the way, and flipped over the next one, she proceeded to behead the abomination, green blood spurted everywhere. The Fallen who was previously captive suddenly came alive, twisting to the left and bringing down the acolytes which held him down. He crushed their heads before turning to the last knight. He jumped onto him, and twisted the neck of the creature.

"That was quite a show, Baroness." Said the male.

"Wha? No, I'm no baroness, I'm just vandal status."

The male rolled his eyes, and cursed to himself "So the devils sent a vandal to save me? Typical, just because I was exiled..."

"I wasn't sent by the devils... In fact, I'm an exiled King."

"You..." The male walked up to her, before taking a hold of her throat. "You stupid girl! Why did you come down here voluntarily!? This is a high risk hive cave! And I get saved by a damn girl!" The male shouted, directly into her face. The sword, still attached to her, was continually radiating with red energy, before erupting, and sending the male to the end of the hall, smashing a pillar. "What the?" Yelaris exclaimed, examining the blade. Upon inspection, the blade seemed to have shrunk into a cross between a hive cleaver and a shock blade. T'was a broadsword. The blade had an inscription on the hilt. "For the empress". She looked at the blade a bit longer, when she realised a sheathe had appeared on her back, and the tentacles had subsided. She sheathed the blade, before walking to where the Eliksni had been thrown.

"Owww... By the great machine that hurt. I.. I'm sorry for shouting at you, I'm not used to being confronted by another Eliksni, not since I was exiled. What's your name? Mines Kiviks, Previously Devil Baron."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Funhouse.

"Yelaris... my name is Yelaris," answered the female Vandal "I came from the Third class camp of Kings a few miles back."

"Glad to meet you Yelaris," Kiviks replied "well, I guess I'll tell you about me, yes?" Kiviks nodded and proceeded to introduce himself. "Well," he began "I am Kiviks, a previously mentioned devil baron, before I was exiled." Kiviks strolled over to a hive chest, full of equipment, things like Shock-Blades, lots of bulky armour and a shrapnel launcher. "Good to have my old gear back... Anyways," Kiviks continued "I was shot by a guardian right up in here." The Eliksni pointed up to one of his eyes. "I was pretty badly affected," he explained "and well, the devils did not accept my sudden lack of performance too well, and they were quick to replace me, and demote me to the rank of captain." Kiviks began equipping his equipment as he scanned the area.

"I'm sorry for what they did to you," Yelaris apologized "you still seem to have all your skill, from what I saw."

"Hmm, fine." Kiviks said as he strolled about some more, evidently looking for something. Yelaris used this time to examine him. The male was tall, and had hundreds of scars on his torso, and his back. Whether they were from his time with the hive, or general scars, she didn't know. He was fairly attractive, muscular, and quite chiseled features. Yelaris perished the thought; he was way older than her.

Perhaps even two decades older. Yelaris glanced into a reflective sheet of metal, and took the time to look at herself. Her blue eyes stared back, almost challenging her. She hadn't even realized that her arms were bleeding everywhere. Typical, nobody told her about it. She was quite small compared to the baron, and just had a fairly average build, not too large muscles but still rather in shape.

She unsheathed her sword, and the tentacles gripped again, but not as hard, almost letting the hand free, just not quite there. She turned the blade over to look at it. The hilt of the blade opened slightly, and Yelaris was blinded instantaneously by a white light, before falling on the floor, unconscious.

By the time she had woken up, it was dawn, and how could she tell? The fact the sun was rising and she was outside. Kiviks was messing about with a cloak device, and looked down of Yelaris. "About time." He grunted.

"What? How did I? Did you?"

"I moved you up here, nothing else." He responded. He cursed as his hand was burnt by the device in his hand. "I know how to fix that, if you need me to." Yelaris stated. Kiviks threw the device to her, and Yelaris moved a wire, and her hands disappeared. "Oh," Yelaris said "wait." She moved it again and she completely disappeared out of sight. "Fixed it." She replied, throwing the device back to him.

"So what's the plan Yelaris? Keep moving west?"

"I was seeing if I could find anybody out near to the Dead Zone, but I already found you, I guess we could continue on that way."

"Sounds like a good plan, I found us some food too."

A few hours later, the two stopped. "Why stop here?" asked Yelaris, looking around in attempt to find a point of interest.

"Simple" replied Kiviks "There is a docking hanger and I just saw a ship land there."

"Well, investigating may not be the best option... They could be well equipped"

"Ha! Guardians? Well equipped? You do make me laugh Yelaris." Kiviks cloaked out, leaving Yelaris alone at the intersection. She wasn't sure whether to follow the old baron or to wait for a status report, so she walked over to a corrugated metal shack and sat down against the side. To her horror, a guardian walked in. "Oh my!" the Guardian exclaimed with glee "Look at this chest! A new scout rifle, some leg armour! Fantastic!" The guardian was comm-linked to another, evidently. Yelaris kicked out her foot, and the guardian fell backwards onto her, she wrapped her legs around his neck, and pushed as hard as she could. The Guardian's neck snapped.

The second guardian came through, and Yelaris didn't have time to dispatch him before she was shot. "What!? My scout rifle one hits vandals!" He shot again, but Yelaris twisted away, unsheathing her sword and cleaved the guardian in two. Sadly, with the small nature of the shack, she cut a large portion of the shack off in the process. She ducked as a third guardian had emerged, firing an auto rifle. She was about to draw her shock pistol, she heard a pained gurgled. She looked over, and Kiviks had uncloaked, and was signaling her to come to him. After some minor difficulties, they had acquired ships.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Anew.

Steering a ship was hard. Especially when you are as tall as the main compartment, and don't have ghost to pilot it for you, Yelaris learnt. Kiviks was steering his ship pretty well, considering the problems. The two were headed across the Atlantic, since one of the waypoints over there marked on the ships HUD were marked 'FALLEN HOTSPOT', it made sense to head over there. Suddenly, the intercom system burst into life. "Marcus?" the voice called out "You there? Its Ezekiel, y'know, the Titan. We met in the Cosmodrome? I see your ship, I'm in the dead zone, and I can see you."

"Don't speak." Kiviks said, also through the intercom. "All it'll do is cause problems."

"Don't worry about it" she replied, she switched the intercom off. She thought to herself, what did she really think of Kiviks? She dismissed the thought of a romantic relationship back in the cave. But the thought of him kept arising, keeping her focus away from the task. She took a hard left, and a hive ship ripped a hole in the sky in front of her. "What the...? She said, before a volley of hive energy cannons flew at her.

She took evasive actions, and the ship spun past the balls of energy. "It will take more than a few blasts to keep me down!" She shouted. As if by coincidence, another volley was fired, this time, one found its mark. The ships engines blew up, and the inner cabin was ablaze. She quickly tuned on the intercom. "Kiviks! I'm going down, I've been hit," she gasped for air, "don't follow, don't follow!" She passed out.

The intercom whirred.

"Fallen? In Marcus` ship? I'll check this out..." said the voice of Ezekiel.

Kiviks was not aware that Yelaris had went down until an hour of human time had passed, he was long over the ocean, and the ship had ran out of fuel. He set down on the waypoint, and indeed it had once been an Eliksni base, but it was long burnt out. There was the banner of the house of Wolves in the centre, but somebody, most likely a human, had vandalized it, a massive pink, something, was over the standard picture. A rustling of leaves startled Kiviks, and drew two of his shock blades. "Who goes there?" He shouted. There was no answer, at least not linguistic.

Bullets rained upon Kiviks` armour, and a lucky shot grazed the side of his exposed head. He roared, and ran into the tree line, braving whatever was in there.

Yelaris awoke in a dark room, with her arms all ties back and her legs bound to a chair. A human, relatively tall for what he is, covered in scars, and with brown hair, was strolling about the room. The man was scary looking, an almost evil demeanor as such. He noticed that she was awake.

The man`s ghost appeared. "Analyzing linguistic skills. 10%, 40%, 87% Done. Available languages include: Eliksni, human variant English."

"Wait, a fallen that speaks English?" The man asked.

"What's it to you? She said in his tongue.

"My god... I almost killed you straight away when I saw you body impaled on that railing. You can thank me later, by the way. Back to my original point, why the hell did you kill my friend? Don't try to lie to me, because you had his ship, and human blood all over you."

"I killed him. Was he small? Scout rifle? Liked going for chests?" She asked. The Titan nodded. "I snapped his neck."

The Titan`s hands glowed with arc energy, and he punched her square in the face, sending her right across the length of the room. "Jesus Christ, I'm sorry, I just, flare up when..." Before he could finish his sentence, Yelaris leaped at him, her bounds cut by the sword that Ezekiel did not remove. Her body glowed red, and Eliksni writing hovered above her head. `Empress` it wrote. Yelaris swiped across his face, leaving a bloody trail along it, she proceeded to kick him once right in the spot of pain, in the crotch. Ezekiel fell to the side, his hands now clutching in between his legs.

If only he had worn armour to confront the fallen. "Don't. Touch. Me, Pig." Yelaris growled. She walked out the room, and found a small shelter nearby; she found a flat surface, and some rough material that she could turn to blankets. It didn't take her long to fall asleep.

Zelviks was a careful being. He always gave him 15 minutes each way in his free time as Kell, to meet with his lover Reah. Normally, he would not need to be so secretive. However, this was an exceptional circumstance. Reah was a human. 10 years before Zelviks became Kell, he was captured by the awoken and used as a toy for guardians, but not Reah.

Reah was on transfer, an ambassador for the last city, and when he was starving, she gave him food. When he was injured, she healed him, and when he was lonely, she was there. Reah and Zelviks taught each other, through strange means, how to speak each other's languages. Such is love, an unusual force, yet as strong as the great machine. The two had been in a relationship for quite a long time before things got serious. Only via a close circle of 'trustworthy' individuals could help deliver the baby.

They named him Xabliks. A strange combination, the child was constantly sick, and caught diseases from both parentages. The child had human like hair, three eyes, and Eliksni overall looks. Xabliks was brought up learning both sides. By the time he was coming of age, the boy was a genius, could speak Eliksni and English, Spanish and Japanese fluently. However, he was invalid.

The house of emperors could not take him as an heir to the throne. The night of the denial, Zelviks received a dream. A female figure, face covered by rags and metal whispered upon him. "You will die in the coming weeks. The house of emperors will fall. Your legacy will not die however, and your son will father another son. That son will father a daughter, and that daughter will bring back your legacy. She will rebuild the house of emperors. However, she will face grew hardships. Agony, fear, death. You may provide her with gifts. Provide me with 3 things you believe her to need, and I will bestow it upon her."

Zelviks had a dream like this before, asking if he needed, only if he absolutely needed companionship. And the great one had bestowed Reah. The price however was his empire. He did not hesitate. "I wish her to have a mighty weapon, a sword fit for an Empress, and two companions. A human and an Eliksni. Lastly, I wish her to love. Unrequitable love. Unconditional, undying. Under one circumstance however. She will not discover it right away; she must find her own path."

"Very well." The figure replied "Goodbye Zelviks."

* * *

Yay! There it was, chapter five. Credit and thanks to Sonic and Child of R'lyeh for their OC's. To anybody waiting for their OC to be added, it does take a while to check if I can add them in, so just be patient. Zebra out!


End file.
